


Co vidíš v zrcadle

by Aileeah



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Poor Spock, Sexual Tension
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Když kapitán Kirk ze zrcadlového vesmíru bezmocně uvízne na USS Enterprise, aniž by s tím mohl cokoliv dělat, rozhodne se alespoň trochu pobavit... A ke Spockově smůle se rozhodne pobavit právě s ním.





	Co vidíš v zrcadle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno báječnou povídkou Like Honey https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049264 , kterou jsem nemohla dostat z hlavy tak dlouho, až jsem se rozhodla napsat vlastní verzi, dotaženou poněkud dál... O dost dál :o)

Výsadek z paralelního vesmíru už je na Enterprise několik hodin, a posádka stále není o nic moudřejší ohledně příčin a mechanismů záměny. Zdá se, že sami dvojníci na tom nejsou s vědomostmi o nic lépe, a pokud ano, daří se jim to dobře skrývat.

  
Spolupracovat nehodlá nikdo z nich, ovšem imperiální kapitán Kirk se ve vytváření potíží doslova překonává. Štěká kolem sebe rozkazy, zuří, když nikdo nejeví sebemenší ochotu je plnit, vyhrožuje, nadává, uplácí, uráží a mává kolem sebe pěstmi.

  
Při výslechu ignoruje veškeré otázky a místo odpovědí se domáhá propuštění na svobodu a velení nad lodí, která je podle něho plná neschopných pitomců zasluhujících provaz pod ještě neschopnějším velením. A jediný, kdo by je mohl přimět ke slušným výkonům, je podle svého skromného mínění leda on sám.  
  
Jakkoliv Spocka jeho výstupy zdržují a iritují, nedokáže se ubránit jisté fascinaci. Podoba je skoro dokonalá, ale tento cizí Kirk má jiný výraz v očích, je svalnatější, má spoustu jizev, ohnivý temperament a jak se zdá, skoro nulové sebeovládání. A pohled na něj je natolik pohlcující, že Spock má i přes svou vulkánskou disciplínu poněkud obtíže ho od něj odtrhnout.  
  
Kirkovy oči planou, pěsti zaťaté, řve, až se třesou stěny, a vulkán najednou zcela chápe, jak se dokázal prodrat na špici i v tak barbarském vesmíru. Ze všeho nejvíc mu připomíná nějaký smrtící přírodní úkaz, nespoutaný, ničivý, naprosto iracionální, nesmírně nebezpečný, a přesto naprosto dech beroucí.  
  
Vzpamatuje se teprve po několika dlouhých vteřinách fascinovaného zírání, kdy sebou trhne, uštědří si mentální políček a se suchou formálností vstoupí do výslechu.

 _Vezme to ruky s chladnou logikou a při jeho nevykolejitelné povaze se jistě co nevidět doberou rozumného výsledku_ , umiňuje si.  
  
A ošklivě se plete.  
  
Místo konstruktivní debaty se motají stále dokola, Kirk dělá naschvály, mlží, provokuje, uráží, a jako by to nestačilo, Spock se znepokojivé často přistihne, že mu při pohledu na něj myšlenky co chvíli utíkají velice daleko od iontové bouře, transportéru i paralelního vesmíru.

Viděl vlastně někdy takový oheň v očích svého Jima? I ten srší energií, ale ne v tak barbarské, hrubé síle, Jim je kultivovaný, zatímco tento Kirk je nespoutaný, neopracovaný živel fascinující svojí silou – dřímá tahle síla ještě stále i v jeho Jimovi? Jsou chvíle, kdy odhodí veškeré nánosy civilizace a dá průchod syrovému živlu bublajícím pod povrchem? Nepochybně ano, musí být, a nejspíš právě tehdy, když s někým...  
  
Znovu sebou cukne a dá si další mentální políček.  
  
_Soustřeď se! Tahle debata nemá smysl, ukonči ji už konečně!_  
  
"Náš rozhovor je u konce," oznámí Kirkovi suše, "bezpečnostní důstojník vás teď odvede do přidělené kajuty, kde zůstanete, dokud nenajdeme způsob, jak vás vrátit na vaši loď. Pokud se kajutu pokusíte opustit, budete přemístěn do cely, kde-"  
  
„Jo, jo, jo, mám zaracha, chápu a váš neschopnej mančaft si na to musí přijít sám, no potěš pámbu,“ odsekne kapitán otráveně. „To tady shniju. A když teda nesmím dělat vůbec nic... Co si teda jít aspoň zapíchat?“

Spock nevěřícně vytřeští oči a jen neproniknutelná vulkánská fasáda způsobí, že nevyprskne nahlas. „P-prosím?“ Vážně slyšel to, co si myslí?

„Co na tom nechápeš? Trochu si užít? Ještě mi řekni, že v tomhle sluníčkovým vesmíru ani nešukáte!“ protočí Kirk oči. „A rozmnožujete se dělením! No ne, že by mě to nějak zvlášť překvapovalo,“ ušklíbne se.

„Ujišťuji vás, že náš způsob rozmnožování je pro aktuální situaci zcela irelevantní,“ odtuší Spock a snaží se nenechat vyvést z míry. _Není to Jim, opakuje si v duchu odhodlaně. Tohle není Jim_. „A teď, pokud mě omluvíte-“ zvedne se ze židle.

„Bože, s tebou je ale srandy kopec,“ zaúpí Kirk a zvedne se taky. „To i můj Spock byl zábavnější, když přišel na palubu. Taky ty vulkánský nesmysly zkusil, ale stačilo si ho vzít pořádně do parády, a jak rychle na ně zapomněl,“ v očích se mu predátorsky zablýskne. „Hádej, jak rychle mu ta vaše slavná sebekontrola vydržela s mým pérem v zadku?“ propaluje Spocka napůl výsměšným a napůl upřímně zaujatým pohledem.

Tentokrát se Vulkán už nevzmůže vůbec na nic kromě šokovaného pohledu s ústy dokořán. _P-přece Kirk nemůže…_

Pár vteřin je úplné ticho a vzápětí se kapitán hlasitě rozesměje. „Jéžišmarjá, podívej se na sebe, Ušáku! Vždyť ty jsi úplně v šoku! To je naprosto geniální!“ popásá se na Spockově nepohodlí.

„Takže tady se vážně nešuká! No to mě poser. Ale že by si kapitán fakt nechával ujít i takovýhle sousto?“ provokativně pomalým pohledem přejede Spockovo tělo odshora dolu.

Spock stojí na místě jako přimrazený, neschopen slova, neschopen pohybu, mozek zamrzlý nad tou nečekanou informací.

„Jako vážně?“ Kirk se Spockovými rozpaky ze svého obscénního pohledu královsky baví a ostentativně mu ho zabodne přímo do rozkroku.

„Bože můj, to je ale kus debila. Kdyby věděl, o co přichází…“

Náhle se zarazí a několik vteřin mlčí, zatímco jeho pohled se změní v rentgenový: „I když… Zdá se mi to… Nebo ty taky nemáš ponětí?“

Spockovi se do tváří nahrne horkost.

„To jako vážně?“ vytřeští oči Kirk. Co jste to za vesmír, proboha? V tomhle věku nedotčená květinka!“ Chvíli tu nepochopitelnou novinku zpracovává.

„No, to už se nedivím, že jsi takhle upjatej, Myšáku,“ propálí ho znovu pohledem, který jakoby mu viděl až do duše. „Celej prkennej, v prdeli zaražený pravítko, železná sebekontrola… Úúúúú. Vždyť ty jsi jedna velká chodící frustrace!“

Vulkánovy tváře planou čím dál víc, chtěl by se otočit na patě a okamžitě utéct, tedy důstojně a stoicky odejít, ale tělo ho neposlouchá.

Kirk ho zkoumavě obejde. „Všechno to nahromaděný napětí… To si vážně nikdo nevšiml, že jsi natlakovanej jak papiňák? Jen jen vybouchnout? A že každej tvůj pohled, každý gesto škemrá o to, aby ti tu sebekontrolu někdo vzal?

A zrovna, když už si Spock myslel, že jeho tváře už víc sálat nemůžou, je těžce vyvedený z omylu. Rád by odsekl něco nezúčastněného a přitom chytrého, ale neodvažuje se to ani zkusit, protože ví, že by ho hlas zradil.

„Aby ti ji sebral, vzal tě pevně do ruky a donutil tě křičet?“

Spock náhle zapomíná dýchat. Ví, že se ho Kirk snaží jenom vyprovokovat, rozhodit, že ho musí ignorovat… Jenomže problém je v tom, že se tahle odrzlá imitace Jima nemilosrdně trefuje do černého.

„Zoufalství už z tebe křičí nahlas, ale nikdo, vůbec nikdo tě neslyší…“

Několik vteřin hrobového ticha.

„… hlavně ne ten, kterej by tě měl slyšet nejvíc. Ten tvůj přitroublej kapitán, co?“ dodá věštecky.

Spockovy ruce se zatnou v pěst a rty se změní v odkrvenou třesoucí se čárku.

„Ale neboj se, já nejsem jako on,“ do Kirkova intenzivního pohledu se vkrádá hlad, „já tě slyším dobře. A dokážu se o tebe postarat,“ natáhne se k Vulkánovi.

„T-to je absurdní!“ vyhrkne Spock zoufale a uskočí, jako kdyby se měl spálit.

„Neříkej?“ ušklíbne se výsměšně. „Myslíš, že jsem slepej? Protože jenom slepej by neviděl ty tvoje pohledy! Díváš se na mě jak na svatej obrázek, tak fascinovaně a tak toužebně, že je to v tvým věku málem dojemný,“ další úšklebek.

„Líbí se ti hlavně moje pusa, co?“ sadisticky si vychutnává Spockovo zděšení. „Představuješ si, co všechno bych ti s ní mohl udělat?“

Spockovi se zatmí před očima a zaplaví ho vlna paniky. Nejenom, že mu jeho nejpečlivěji střežené tajemství tenhle rádoby Kirk vyrval i s útrobami a ještě se tím baví, ale co hůř – je na palubě jen pár hodin!

Copak to má vážně napsané na čele? K přečtení na první pohled? Vědí to všichni kolem něho? Je terčem vtípků a litování všude, kam přijde? Chudáček poblázněný Vulkán pálící po nedosažitelném kapitánovi, největšímu proutníkovi v kvadrantu? A… ví to Jim? Lituje ho i on? Zalyká se ponížením.

„Jenom klídek, Kocoure, píchat chtějí všichni. Nedělal bych z toho drama,“ blahosklonně pronese Kirk tónem, který je všechno, jen ne uklidňující.

„Nebo ty sis myslel, že tebe se tohle netýká?“ uvědomí si vzápětí a ani nečeká na odpověď, stačí mu jen pohled na Spockovu sinalou tvář.

„Jó, hochu, tak to ti ta logika hodně hapruje,“ uchechtne se pobaveně, „protože tyhle typy jako jsi ty… tyhle typy já znám. To je samej studenej čumák a železný sebeovládání, srandy jak na hřbitově a pořád nějaká direktiva, ale pod povrchem… pod povrchem se to vaří,“ znovu se mu upřeně podívá do očí s takovou intenzitou, že Spock musí napnout všechny síly, aby neucuknul pohledem.

„A stačí do toho povrchu trochu šťouchnout a jde to všechno ven, a to ti povím, to je pak jízda, že se ani těm nejsprostším Orionkám ani nesnilo. A ty,“ znovu jeho tělo pomalu přejede rentgenovým pohledem, „ty jsi přesně ten případ. Ty se budeš sice nějakou dobu cukat, aby se neřeklo, ale pak se mi roztečeš pod rukama při prvním doteku... Během pár vteřin z tebe udělám roztřesenou trosku, budeš křičet na celou loď a zřídíš mě tak, že nakonec sotva polezu já,“ predátorsky se pousměje a Spock ztěžka polkne.

„Chceš se vsadit?“ nakloní se k němu kapitán. „Můžu ti to snadno dokázat. A dát ti to, co ti tolik chybí…“

Lehce se dotkne Spockovy ruky, která se proti vůli svého majitele začíná třást. Zlehka přejede po dlouhých prstech a Vulkán jen paralyzovaně zírá, neschopný ruku vytrhnout.

I ten zdánlivě nevinný dotyk jeho tělem projede jako zásah vysokého napětí, pronikne kůží a svaly a po páteři až do mozku, kde udělá něco bezprecedentního s centry slasti, a pak se ke Spockově smrtelnému zděšení zabodne přímo do klína.

„Ale, ale,“ nenechá to Kirk samozřejmě bez povšimnutí, „podívejme se na to! Tak vidíš, že si nevymýšlím, když ti říkám, že se o tebe dokážu postarat,“ prohlásí samolibě, hlasem hebkým jako samet a jeho prsty se po Spockově ruce rozeběhnou o něco odvážněji.

Vulkán by se nejraději na místě propadnul do země, zoufalý z vlastního selhání, paralyzovaný studem a současně přikovaný na místě. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, tak by neměl žádný problém se mu vysmát a odejít, ale tohle je Jim. Jim, který ho sleduje predátorským pohledem plným hladu, pohledem, který si u něj Spock už tak dlouho tajně přeje vidět, Jimův nádherný hlas, Jimovy šikovné prsty jemně kroužící po těch jeho…

 _Není to Jim! Tohle není tvůj Jim! Ani ta ruka nevypadá jako jeho, tahle je plná jizev, ale tvůj Jim je nemá a Jim by nikdy…_ Snaží se sám sebe z posledních sil přesvědčit, jenže veškerá síla jeho rozumu bledne v konfrontaci s pohledem na scénu vytaženou přímo z nejtajnějších koutů jeho fantazie. Koutů, kam se vydává jen v nejslabších chvílích, když se ve své kajutě nad ránem převaluje a spánek stále nepřichází, když je jeho mozek příliš vyčerpaný a nedobytné zdi jeho sebekázně se začínají drolit. Koutů, jejichž existenci by v bdělém stavu nikdy nepřipustil, a u nichž dosáhl dokonalého mistrovství ve lhaní sám sobě.

Kapitánova dlaň už plně překrývá hřbet jeho ruky, prsty zkoumavě přejíždí po těch jeho a vzápětí pomalu vklouznou mezi ně. Spockovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle a oči se samovolně zavřou.

Klouzavé dotyky jsou tak intenzivní, že se mu začínají podlamovat kolena, a jsou všude: na dlani, mezi prsty, na zápěstí, krouží, jemně i pevně hladí a nešetří ani jeho mimořádně citlivý ukazováček a prostředníček. Zejména ty.

Ruce se mu třesou, mozek vypíná a čím dál zřetelněji si uvědomuje, že musí utéct, prostě musí, tohle šílenství musí skončit. Velí vesmírné lodi, závisí na něm životy! Včetně Jimova, jeho vlastního Jima, který může být v nebezpečí, zatímco on se tu bratříčkuje s nepřítelem, a to je prostě nepřijatelné. Nepřijatelné!

S námahou otevře oči a odhodlaně se nadechne, jenže přesně v tu chvíli se Kirk usměje, přitáhne si Vulkánovu ruku blíž a vzápětí Spockovy prsty zmizí v těch dokonale plných ústech. A hned na to přes jejich nejcitlivější místa přejede drsný, horký a vlhký jazyk.

Spock zvrátí hlavu a bezmocně zanaříká, paralyzovaný slastí, Jimův jazyk nemilosrdně zkoumá jeho dlaň, jednotlivé články prstů, zkoumavě zajíždí mezi ně a nutí Spocka vydávat spoustu zahanbujících zvuků a nebezpečně se kymácet na vratkých kolenou.

Vzápětí vezme jeho ukazováček a prostředníček hluboko do úst a začne je rytmicky sát, což ze Spocka vyrazí další výkřik následovaný hlasitým sténáním, které se zrychluje a zrychluje, až po citlivých bodech na jeho prstech přejedou zuby a následně stisknou, ne příliš silně, ne příliš jemně, ale přesně s takovou silou, aby…

Spocka smete devastující vlna slasti, která ve vteřině spálí na popel všechnu jeho vulkánskou racionalitu. Křičí a křičí, syrovým, hrdelním křikem, nohy mu vypovídají službu a náhle neexistuje nic, vůbec nic, kromě jeho těla a supernovy odpálené v jeho hlavě.

Zády ztěžka dopadne na nejbližší zeď, křičí a lape po dechu, víčka pevně semknutá a mysl ochromená.

Nemá ponětí, jak dlouhou dobu v tom podivném bezčasí strávil, ale když oči zase otevře, po slasti v nich není ani památky. Jsou zděšené a plné hanby a pečlivě se vyhýbají těm druhým, samolibým, predátorským, dílem vzrušeným a dílem výsměšným.

Ze dveří se vypotácí bez jediného ohlédnutí, bez jediného slova a s rapidně se zvětšující mokrou skvrnou na kalhotách.

Jen díky dlouhým létům vulkánské disciplíny dokáže dojít až do turbovýtahu, aniž by vzbuzoval nějakou zvláštní pozornost, pak ještě vyčká, až se za ním bezpečně zavřou dveře a výtah se dá do pohybu…

A vzápětí mu kolena vypoví službu a sesune se po stěně až na zem, schová zahanbený obličej do třesoucích se dlaní, přemožen ponížením, studem a čirým děsem.

Co to proboha udělal?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Těším se na něj!


End file.
